Not Alone
by tank602
Summary: AU What would happen if Big Time Rush never happened? What if they weren't ever friends? What if they never had the approval and love they had like in the show? What if they always felt alone and helpless? Sorry if its crap but it's my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Big Time Rush fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted in a while so yeah... be kind. Thank you so much for giving it a chance. This is actually a preview about what I'm thinking of writing about. **

Chapter One Life

He walked into his house skateboard in hand. "Ma, I'm home!" he yelled taking off his helmet and putting it on the top of the coffee table. "Ma? Mami?" he asked looking for her. "Juan? Mari? Guada?" He yelled looking up at top of the stairs. He sighed when nobody answered him and started to head to the kitchen, in search of food.

He was about to open the fridge when he noticed a sticky note with his mom's handwriting. 'Mijo went to Maria's ceremony. Be back late. Mom' He crumpled the letter before sighing again. Maria always had ceremonies to go to. She was the oldest of four children and was smart enough that she skipped two grade levels without a problem. Checking he still had his keys and wallet he picked up his helmet and skateboard before heading out. He doubted his parents will even notice if he left.

* * *

><p>"Are you stupid or something? How could you get this wrong? Even a third grader could've solved it." His father yelled throwing his AP Physics test down at the table.<p>

"But dad, I was one of the few who passed it." He started to explain himself. It never mattered what grade it was, if it wasn't a hundred percent his parents never approved.

"Do you think Harvard or Penn State will accept this?" His dad said

"Dad, they won't even care what the grade for—"

"Don't talk back to him. Show some respect to your parents" His mother said walking into the living room with two cups of coffee.

"Yes mom." He murmured looking down at his shoes.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home" He said entering the kitchen and walking toward a lady with a white apron on.<p>

"Hey. How was school today?" She said giving him a quick kiss in the forehead before looking back at the stove.

"Good, I got a b on my bio test today." He responded getting ready to set the table out.

"I already set the table. Your parents are home." Ms. Comelly said not looking at him.

"Katherine and John are home?" He responded, eyes widening a little.

"Yes, they came home in the morning right after you left for school." She said sighing a bit in the end.

"Oh, but mom—"

"Hun, you can't call me mom when your parent are here" She said looking at him sadly.

"That right…" he said avoiding her gaze. It always turned awkward whenever his parents came home. "Guess, I'll go see them…" he said straightening up a bit, before heading towards the stairs. Oh how he wished was actually his real mother.

* * *

><p>He entered his apartment and couldn't help but sigh with relief. He had been looking for a part time job for almost a month now. He knew that his mom couldn't handle the pressure for much longer. After his dad left for god only knows where, she had to rely on herself to support her family. The problem was she couldn't afford to pay the rent by herself. She barely could keep food on the table! Not that he could blame her.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and walked toward the living room, hoping he could rest a bit there. Instead he saw his little sister eating cereal while reading an old magazine. "Hey, did mom leave already?" he asked her sitting next to her.

"Yeah, she left for work" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a bit. "Hey, big brother… I found this letter in the kitchen" She took out a letter from under the magazine waiting for him to take it.

A minute passed as he read it. His green eyes shined with worry. It was an eviction notice. His mom hadn't payed in three months. 'What the hell do we do now?'

**Sorry if it's short...I don't know if anyone is going to like it so yeah... Please review and give me input on this story. Also tell me if you want Guitar Dude, Mercedes and the Jeniffers to appear or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever to update. I'm new to this whole thing. I always just used this to read and write review. I'm still getting used to this whole thing. Also thank you to Rune Kensington and I C a big world for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2 SCHOOL**

Kendall Knight walked into St. Mary's High School not even looking at anybody. He stopped talking to many of them after what happened even tough many of them have known each other since pre-k. He hated this school so much; everyone here was from the upper west side of town. Many weren't necessarily rich, but they won't poor either. The only reason he was in the school was because his mom wanted him to go there.

His mom practically begged the school to transfer him from Sleep Eye High School to St. Mary's. As a result, he had to wake up an hour before heading out. Sleep Eye was the second high school, in town. While the posh went to St. Mary's the poor tended to go to Sleep Eye.

He went straight to his AP biology class, not even stopping by his locker. Kendall entered and went to sit at the back. Kendall hated sitting in the front, he felt like everyone was staring him and judging him. He hated being judged, just because he didn't have the nicest or the newest items didn't mean he was a less than him.

James walked in to class five minutes late. He had spent the time making sure he looked his best for the first day of school. He entered just as Mr. Pacolli finished taking roll call. "James Diamond" he said rolling his eyes "Take a sit with Kendall Knight."

James glanced around the classroom and saw the only seat available was with Kendall, a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He wore faded jeans and a pleaded shirt with worn out vans. Kendall wasn't even paying attention; he was looking outside the window. 'Time to change that'

James walked toward the small table and dropped his bag loudly on the table. Kendall didn't even glance at him. For some strange reason that irked James even more.

Kendall glanced at the student who came in late. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the best clothes in the whole class. He had on a white v-neck shirt and with skinny jeans and black Jordon shoes. He looked outside again and sighed. 'Another rich kid who doesn't have a care in the world'

"Okay class today we are going to have an experiment that will be due in two weeks. I paired you all up randomly and before you ask; no you may not change your partner. Everyone is to do an experiment and write an essay about what you have found out. It can be about any we have covered. It could be about the environment or about living organism even about the weather. You have until the end of today to tell me what you have planed to work on." He said walking around the class before sitting in his desk.

"So, since I'm good with biology I say we should do something about the environment." James said opening his book and looking for anything relating he could use. He turned to look at Kendall waiting for him to reply.

"I was actually thinking about doing something about doing something about marine biology." Kendall responded doodling on the edge of his textbook.

James gave him a quizzical look. "We haven't covered anything in class; we will have to do our own research."

"Yeah, but we will probably be doing something original and Pacolli will be lenient with us. Plus if we do pull it off he might give us extra credit."

"Fine but if we do fail, I'm blaming you" James responded writing what they might do in a piece of paper.

Carlos walked inside the gym ten minutes earlier than usual. He didn't want to see many people at the moment. People expected him to be fun loving and happy. And at that very moment he was far from happy. His family forgot about him again. He knew his mom had to get earlier than usual because she had an important meeting to attend to. His dad was going to drive everyone to school today; the problem was that they forgot to mention it to him. He woke up fifteen minutes late only to realize everyone had left. They didn't even wake him up or left him a note.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang; someone had just been thrown into one of the lockers and someone quietly mumbling something. It was coming from the back of the room. Being the curious person, Carlos decided to investigate. He rounded the corner and saw Martin, captain of the basketball team. There was a small kid with black hair holding his shoulder with right hand. Martin was lifting his arm, ready to punch the kid again.

"Hey, Martin shouldn't you be picking someone your own size?" He asked sounding braver than how he really was. Nobody ever stood up to Martin that was practically begging to get beaten. Martin was not only the captain but he was one of the tallest students in their year.

Martin turned to Carlos and glared at him. "Stay out of this Garcia" he growled "this punk made a fool out of me in class today"

"So you are going to beat him up for that? No offense, but even I can do that" He said with a smirk.

"What did you say?"

"I said that even I could do that. Shit even my dead dog Sparky could do it" and with that Martin jumped on top of Carlos. Carlos tried to shake him off but Martin was heavier than him. He was punching him anywhere that he could and Carlos could do nothing but try to cover himself. Suddenly someone punched Martin from behind. He was momentarily stopped, and that gave Carlos enough time to throw him off.

I quickly stood up and glanced to my left. There was the kid that Martin was beating up. I looked back at Martin just as the bell rang. "This isn't over" he glared at both of them before leaving.

They both sighed with relief before looking at each other. "Hey name's Carlos" Carlos said with a smile. The kid looking at him and blushed a little. "Logan"

Carlos nodded and tried to remember if he ever saw him in school. "Are you new here?" he asked bluntly once he realized he didn't. Logan immediately glanced at his shoes, and tried not to show his blush.

"No, I've been here for almost the whole semester" Now it was time for Carlos to blush. He had never noticed him before. "It's okay. Not many people notice me at all. I'm like a wallflower or something." He said laughing a little. Even though he laughed about it, Carlos couldn't help but think Logan's laugh sounded broken.

"Well, that's going to change cause from now on" Logan looked at him with big eyes.

"What?"

"Well I'll be your friend from now on, isn't that obvious? So what's your favorite sport? Do you even play sports?" Soon after they started having a conversation while changing into their gym clothes. Both Logan and Carlos were surprise to find out both love playing hockey and watching Harry Potter.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I didn't know how to end it. Hope you have a great Easter or Sunday. My computer is acting weird so it might take longer for me to update. This was suppose to be on since Friday. Anyways bye thank you so much for readig!**

**manaid602/tank602**


End file.
